Soy yo
by Light Winchester
Summary: Esperó durante tanto tiempo, que en el final terminó olvidando que su regreso era realmente una posibilidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Juvia no soporta el dolor de su Gray-sama, pero lo bueno es que YO NO soy Juvia" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction"**_

* * *

**Soy yo.**

"I dreamed about you coming back so many times, that I'm no sure if I will recognize you when that actually happen."

Pequeña y frágil, esas eran las palabras que se hacían paso por su mente cada vez que observaba a la inconsciente chica sobre las sábanas.

Sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, alguna vez repletos de intenso brillo, se encontraban ahora cerrados, mientras unas inmensas bolsas oscuras se hacían visibles tras sus largas pestañas; su piel, se notaba aún más pálida de lo que alguna vez había sido, y la delgadez de su cuerpo dejaba en completa evidencia las consecuencias de una descuidada alimentación. Esa chica, no se parecía en absoluto a la chica con la que meses atrás había compartido aquella pequeña cabaña, no la reconocía, no quería hacerlo, aceptar que esa chica frente a sus ojos era la misma que alguna vez había alegrado sus días con su mera presencia y una de sus cálidas sonrisas, era aceptar a su vez que todo había cambiado.

Lo había hecho, y en el fondo, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Con delicadeza, alejó un pequeño mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica, y dejó su mano reposar un instante sobre su pálida mejilla.

-Su fiebre aún no baja.- comentó para si mismo.

Acarició con su pulgar suavemente el pequeño pómulo de su afiebrado rostro, y pudo notar como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba desde su ojo. Ella estaba sufriendo, y eso era algo que él también sabía.

-Gray.- llamó una voz desde su espalda.

-Lucy..- respondió sin voltear.

-Deberías descansar, yo me quedaré con Juvia hasta que Wendy se recupere.-

-Estoy bien.- le respondió el chico.

La maga estelar permaneció en silencio un instante, observando con pesar la triste escena frente a ella. El Devil Slayer no se había apartado del lado de la maga de agua en ningún momento desde que habían regresado, incluso había insistido en permanecer con ella durante las horas en que la Dragon Slayer se había dedicado a aplicarle magia de sanación, no había comido o dormido desde que habían llegado, aún cuando cargaba sobre sus hombros las repercusiones del enfrentamiento contra Avatar. Él jamás se había apartado de allí.

Ella llevaba esperando seis meses por su regreso, y él definitivamente esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que ella recobrara el sentido.

-Natsu y Erza volverán pronto con Polyushka.- comentó la rubia. -Wendy está segura de que ella podrá restablecer el poder mágico de Juvia, incluso Natsu comentó que haría una pequeña escala personalmente en Lamia Scale para traer también a Chelia por si acaso.-

El mago permaneció en silencio.

En su mente, aún podía recordar los acontecimientos de las horas pasadas, podía recordar como la alegría de reunirse con sus amigos, y la satisfacción de haber detenido aquel absurdo ritual se desmoronaban una vez escuchó la realidad que lo esperaba una vez llegara a su antiguo hogar. Una parte de él, siempre supo que Juvia lo esperaría, esa misma parte, también sabía que ella sufriría su ausencia más de lo que nadie más podría haber sufrido, sin embargo, jamás había imaginado que las cosas llegarían tan lejos.

Jamás deseo abandonarla, pero tampoco cuestionó sus razones al hacerlo. Protegerla, mantenerla lejos del peligro y su plan de infiltración, Erza tenía razón, era la mejor idea.. al menos, eso había creído hasta entonces. Le había intrigado el porque Juvia no había acompañado a Natsu y Lucy a buscarlo, conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía que ella habría ido en su búsqueda sin dudarlo de saber sabido donde se encontraba, pero una parte de él simplemente supuso que el Dragon Slayer se lo había impedido de algún modo, una vez más prefirió ignorar el creciente dolor que se había instalado en su pecho desde la noche en la que se había marchado. No fue hasta que Mary habló, que todo cobró sentido. Esa chica retorcida y su maldita magia, ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo, había sabido de Juvia desde el principio. Ella se había encargado de lastimar a Juvia, y él jamás lo había sospechado.

Uno a uno, aquellos que fingió ser sus compañeros por casi medio año, fueron cayendo a manos del equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail y de algunos rostros conocidos que sorpresivamente se hicieron presentes junto a las fuerzas del consejo, incluso Crime Sociere había hecho su aparición.

Hizo honor a las palabras que le había dedicado a la maga de agua el día que se conocieron, no le importó si Mary había sido una chica o no, esa arpía no volvería a lastimar a uno de sus amigos jamás.

Una vez terminada la batalla se dirigió a Natsu en busca de respuestas, y escuchó finalmente lo que definitivamente no había querido tener que escuchar, Juvia estaba enferma, había estado sola buscándolo bajo la lluvia durante casi seis meses y su cuerpo se había dado finalmente por vencido ante la enfermedad. Una parte de él al igual que los demás, supuso que sin la interferencia de Mary, la salud de la maga de agua no tardaría en recomponerse, aunque le doliera recordarlo, Juvia había sido la mujer de la lluvia durante toda su vida, esta era en parte, algo a lo que estaba ambientada, así que sin la presencia de la magia oscura que se había encargado de deteriorar su salud, y finalmente el regreso del Devil Slayer, ya no habría nada que temer. Gran error.

Se habían encaminado con gran rapidez de regreso al pequeño pueblo, incluso Erza había comentado la evidente ansiedad del mago de hielo por regresar, y este por primera vez, no se había molestado negarlo, pero sintió aquel incómodo vacío en su pecho una vez avistó la lluvia que azotaba aquel abandonado lugar. Había sido advertido de la situación por sus amigos, pero verlo de cerca era algo completamente distinto. Las calles desiertas, sin risas o niños corriendo sobre ellas; las humildes construcciones una vez habitadas por las amables personas del pueblo, reflejaban ahora las consecuencias del abandono, acompañadas únicamente por el intenso caer de la lluvia.

La realidad golpeo su corazón como un centenar de alfileres, Juvia había estado sufriendo sola, en la lluvia, durante unos largos e insoportables seis meses.

Aún podía recordar el temblor que se hizo paso por su cuerpo una vez sintió las primeras gotas golpear contra su piel, y también el dolor que tomó cuenta de su pecho una vez ingresó a la pequeña cabaña, sin que la hermosa peliazul se acercara a recibirlo como acostumbraba hacer. Recordaba aún más vivamente, la mirada de alivio en los ojos de la Dragon Slayer al verlo llegar, y como esta se desvaneció en un instante, al informar que no había sido capaz de sanar a la maga de agua.

_Es como si su propia magia la estuviera consumiendo_. Esas habían sido las palabras de la joven. El cuerpo de Juvia estaba demasiado débil, por demasiado tiempo había resistido los efectos de la magia de la maga oscura, y lo había hecho expuesta a esa continua lluvia y las pésimas condiciones de cuidado personal que podía estar seguro, había mantenido.

_El poder de Juvia radica en sus sentimientos, y gracias a nosotros su corazón está roto.-_ había comentado con enojo la maga de re-equipo tras golpear con furia su puño en la pared, incluso se había disculpado incontables veces con el Devil Slayer por haberle solicitado ayudarla con la infiltración, pero él no la culpaba, él se culpaba únicamente a sí mismo.

Los niveles de energía mágica de la maga elemental eran alarmantes, luego de haberse visto libre de la lluvia por tanto tiempo, su cuerpo en tal estado de debilidad no se encontraba en condiciones de soportarla, su fiebre no se detendría hasta que lograran estabilizarla, y eso era algo que Wendy no sería capaz de hacer. Recordó haberse dispuesto a marchar en dirección a la casa de Polyushka, una vez escuchó que ella probablemente fuera la única persona capaz de ayudar a Juvia en esta situación, pero había sido detenido por Natsu y Erza. Ellos habían decido marchar en su lugar, y a decir verdad estaba agradecido por ello, no quería alejarse de ella, quería permanecer a su lado hasta que abriera sus ojos y una vez más pudiera ser testigo del momento en el que aquel oscuro cielo, se volviera a despejar.

Pero la ayuda estaba tardando en venir, y con cada agitada respiración de la maga de agua, con cada quejido de dolor, su corazón se estrujaba con más fuerza dentro de su pecho, y la desesperación comenzaba a consumirlo.

Estaba tan concentrado recordando los sucesos de ese día, que no percibió el momento en el que la maga estelar abandonó la habitación, sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada, pero nada más podía importarle en ese momento, no cuando la más grande consecuencia de sus acciones se encontraba tendida inconsciente en esa cama frente a él.

Volvió a acariciar con delicadeza su cabello, algo que se había dedicado hacer durante las últimas horas y volvió a secar el sudor que caía por su frente. Utilizó sus poderes un instante, como le había recomendado hacer la Dragon Slayer para ayudar a bajar su temperatura una vez más, y una leve mueca se hizo presente en su rostro al escuchar el pequeño suspiro que escapó de los labios de la peliazul.

-Juvia despierta.- le susurró tomando fuertemente su pequeña mano, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama, manteniendo aún sus dedos entrelazados, y se sorprendió al sentir como las lágrimas finalmente comenzaban a brotar desde sus ojos, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que había ingresado a aquella habitación y había observado a la chica que amaba tendida sin fuerzas, sobre la cama que alguna, vez habían imaginado compartir.

_La chica que amaba_. Finalmente podía admitir lo que por tanto tiempo se había empeñado en negar, Gray Fullbuster amaba a Juvia Loxar.

Un sorpresivo jadeo lo apartó una vez más de sus pensamientos, y levanto su mirada para encontrarse con unos enormes e indescifrables ojos azules que lo observaban sin siquiera pestañear. Ninguno expresó palabra alguna, permanecieron observándose en silencio por un largo rato hasta que la chica por impulso acercó su mano libre en dirección al rostro del Devil Slayer, pero sin concretar el contacto.

-¿G-gray-sama?- cuestionó con voz ronca y titubeante.

Cómo había extrañado oír su voz.

-¿E-eres tú?-

El chico asintió, e intensificó el agarre sobre su otra mano.

-¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Eres real?- cuestionó aún incrédula. Sus ojos ahora, llenos de una mezcla abrumadora de sentimientos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la chica había depositado su delicada mano sobre su mejilla limpiando los rastros de sus lágrimas, y se sorprendió a si mismo dejándose perder un instante en la cálida sensación de su piel sobre la misma.

-Juvia..- intentó hablar, pero se vio cortado al escuchar los sollozos que comenzaban a escapar de la chica.

-¿Gray-sama es real?- las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. -Juvia ha esperado tanto tiempo.. ella alucinó tantas veces que Gray-sama volvía por ella.. J-juvia no quiere seguir engañándose a si misma, Juvia no quiere sufrir otra vez..-

Si hasta entonces algo en su pecho había restado sin romper, definitivamente se había hecho pedazos tras esas palabras. Alguien alguna vez había mencionado que las lágrimas de una chica eran su debilidad, sin embargo, eso no se aplicaba a esa situación, no eran las lágrimas el problema entonces, el problema era que esas lágrimas no pertenecían a cualquier chica, le pertenecían a Juvia, y él se había jurado hace mucho que jamás se permitiría volver a ser la razón de las lágrimas de Juvia, que él la protegería de toda tristeza, y había fallado, una vez más.

-Juvia soy yo, he vuelto, estoy.. estoy en casa.- alcanzó a decir antes de que su cuerpo se moviera casi instintivamente y la rodeara con sus brazos. La maga de agua temblaba desesperadamente entre sus brazos, y lloraba tan intensamente como el cielo fuera de su ventana. -Juvia, debes detener la lluvia, vas a estar bien, pero estas muy débil.. debes..-

-A-aléjate de Juvia..-

En un principio, creyó haber escuchado mal, pero supo que no lo había hecho una vez pudo sentir como la chica débilmente comenzaba a luchar para alejarse de su agarre.

-¿Ju..?-

-Gray-sama se marchó pero Gray-sama volverá.. por favor deja de confundir a Juvia..- susurraba entre su llanto la maga de agua.

-Juvia soy yo, Gray..- intentó aferrarla a su cuerpo con mayor firmeza, pero eso solo pareció alterar aún más a la chica que frenéticamente luchaba para alejarlo de ella.

-¡No! no.. por favor ya no lastimes a Juvia.. Juvia solo quiere que Gray-sama vuelva a casa..- continuaba llorando a medida que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

El Devil Slayer no supo como reaccionar, sobretodo cuando observó a la peliazul alejarse desesperadamente de él sobre cama, su rostro asustado y sus brazos situados frente a ella de manera defensiva como si realmente le temiera. Las dos magas y la exeed que se encontraban fuera de la habitación ingresaron inmediatamente al escuchar los gritos de la maga elemental, y corrieron en su dirección en un intento de calmarla, justo antes de que volviera a perder el conocimiento.

Ayudo a acomodarla sobre la cama una vez más, y se quedo en la habitación mientras Wendy volvía a hacer uso de su magia. Sintió la mano de la maga estelar sobre su hombro, y podría jurar que esta había hablado con él, probablemente para preguntarle que había sucedido, pero se sentía demasiado desorientado como para responder.. sentía que de hacerlo aquel nudo sofocante que se apoderaba de su estómago en ese entonces lo obligaría a vomitar.

Todo se sentía como una horrible pesadilla, pero la tormenta que se intensificaba fuera de la casa, le recordaban que todo era real.

-Juvia.. soy yo.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Temor.**

.

_"In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here_  
_In case you just want to come home."_

-In case. Demi Lovato.-

_._  
.

_-¡No! no.. por favor ya no lastimes a Juvia.. Juvia solo quiere que Gray-sama vuelva a casa.-_

Había revivido aquella escena en su mente una y otra vez. Juvia no lo había reconocido, Juvia le había temido.

La Dragon Slayer le había explicado que probablemente se debiera a su misma fiebre, Juvia llevaba sola y enferma demasiado tiempo, y dado que habían presenciado una de sus alucinaciones a pocos segundos de encontrarla, en la que ella había llegado a confundir al mismo Natsu con él, podían estar seguros de que esas alucinaciones la habían acompañado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, razón por la cual había creído que el Devil Slayer solo era otro producto de su imaginación, y no el Gray real. Se suponía que las palabras de la chica deberían haberle brindado algún consuelo, una explicación a los eventos que había presenciado esa tarde, pero desafortunadamente, no era el efecto que habían logrado.

Juvia había estado sola y enferma, aferrándose desesperadamente a la idea de su regreso durante unos largos seis meses, mientras su mente se aseguraba de torturarla con reencuentros que nunca llegaban.. ¿cómo podría eso tranquilizar a alguien?.

Hacían con exactitud tres días desde que el Devil Slayer y sus amigos habían regresado a la pequeña cabaña, tres días desde su reencuentro con la maga de agua, y también tres días desde la primera y última vez que habían intercambiado palabras en los pasados seis meses. Polyushka había llegado temprano en la mañana junto a sus compañeros, y se había encaminado directamente a la habitación dónde descansaba la joven Loxar, podía sentirse su preocupación al verla, sobretodo dado que no expresó palabra alguna de incomodidad o molestia aún cuando había sido forzada a trasladarse de su hogar por un grupo de molestos humanos. Afortunadamente había asegurado ser capaz de ayudar a lapeliazul, negando incluso la necesidad de contactar a Lamia Scale en busca de Chelia, algo que secretamente lo alivió, no solo por la esperanza de recuperación de la chica, sino también porque eso erradicaba la posibilidad de la indeseada presencia de cierto mago de hielo.

Lyon Vastia ciertamente lo mataría al momento de enterarse de la verdad, y él no podía culparlo. El albino había renunciado a la única chica a la que alguna vez le había demostrado real interés por confiársela a él, y por supuesto, él lo había arruinado. No tenía humor en ese momento para lidiar con los reproches de su antiguo compañero.

-Gray.- escuchó a la maga estelar llamar, y por primera vez en las últimas dos horas, apartó su rostro del cielo lluvioso y los depositó en ella.

-¿Cómo está?- cuestionó.

-Juvia ha vuelto a dormirse. Polyshka dice que necesita de tu ayuda una vez más.-

El chico no respondió, pero lentamente abandonó su lugar sobre el suelo del pequeño pórtico, y colocándose en pie se dirigió al interior de la casa. La maga estelar se quedó allí un instante, observando con pesar el cielo. La tormenta no había cesado aún.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la habitación, no hubo mucho que explicar, había estado haciendo lo mismo durante los últimos tres días y eso era definitivamente lo mínimo que podía hacer. Haciendo uso de sus poderes, se había encargado de ayudar a bajar la temperatura de la maga de agua, y aunque le dolía observar la reacción inicial de molestia en su rostro inconsciente ante el frío, se sentía aliviado una vez notaba como esta comenzaba a relajarse luego de algunos minutos gracias al descenso de la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Polyushka había enfatizado la necesidad de fortalecer la salud física de la maga de agua, al mismo tiempo que ella se encargaba de sus reservas de magia, ambas se encontraban estrechamente relacionadas para ese entonces y aunque aún no fueran capaces de erradicar su fiebre, refrescar su cuerpo era esencial dado que al estar conformado por agua, las altas temperaturas en el resultaban aún más dañinas de lo que podrían resultar para un humano promedio. La comodidad de la maga, era esencial para proporcionarle un adecuado descanso, que era lo que según la pelirrosa, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento para lograr recomponer su salud física.

-Continúas siendo el único que no ha venido aquí en sus momentos de conciencia.- habló la anciana sin apartarse del viejo libro que había estado leyendo.

El chico permaneció en silencio, fingiendo completa concentración en la tarea que estaba realizando.

-Ella tampoco ha cuestionado por ti las últimas veces.-

No era algo que no supiera, de haber cuestionado Juvia por él, Erza ya se habría encargado de enviarlo a puñetazos dentro de la habitación, pero aún así, que alguien efectivamente se lo estuviera recordando, era algo que lo hacía sentir vacío.

-Entonces he hecho bien en no venir.- intentó denotar indiferencia, pero Polyushka llevaba viva demasiados años como para verse engañada por tan mediocre actuación.

-Supongo que tus amigos han decido no presionarte, estoy al tanto de lo sucedido antes de mi llegada.-

-No fue su culpa, ella solo estaba delirando.- respondió el chico aún sin mantener contacto visual, aún haciendo uso de sus poderes sobre el afiebrado cuerpo de la maga elemental.

-Eso lo sé, al igual que ella lo sabe, no ha vuelto ha preguntar por ti desde que Wendy le explicó lo que había sucedido.-

_Otra vez-_ ¿por qué se empeñaba en recordarle que ella no había preguntado por él?, él ya lo sabía.

-No entiendo a que pretende llegar con esta conversación.-

La anciana suspiró.

-A decir verdad no me importa cual sea la relación que dos jóvenes estúpidos como ustedes dos decidan llevar. Pero la señorita Loxar está.. ¿como podría describirlo?.. quebrada.-

_¿Quebrada?-_

El chico finalmente le dedicó una mirada que confirmó todas las sospechas que aquella mujer hubiera podido tener.

-Quizá no fue el mejor término para expresarme, ya quita esa cara de espanto. A lo que quiero llegar con esto es.. puedes ver la lluvia allí afuera..- dirigió su mirada a la ventana. -..sabes mejor que yo a que se debe. Aún si no pregunta por ti, la chica sobre esa cama busca tu rostro cada vez que abre sus ojos.-

-¿Entonces por qué no ha preguntado por mi?- su cuestión fue automática, casi desesperada, casi una súplica.

-¿Por qué tú no has venido a hablar con ella en lugar de aparecerte sólo cuando sabes que se encuentra inconsciente y no puede percibir que estas aquí?- le respondió la anciana con otro pregunta.

El chico no respondió. Una ola de sentimientos se hacían paso por su pecho en ese instante, cuya intensidad perfectamente podría comparse a la tormenta que se hacía presente fuera de la casa, no podía hablar con ella, no después de lo que sucedió, Gray Fullbuster se sentía una vez más como un patético niño asustado, un niño que no podía enfrentar la idea de haberle causado a la única persona que lo ama más que a su propia vida, tanto dolor. No podía volver a mirar aquellos profundos ojos azules, no podía volver a verla llorar. Sabía que era un egoísta, sabía que solo era un cobarde y que estaba huyendo, pero no encontraba la fuerza para actuar de otro modo, desde hacía mucho Juvia se había convertido en su fuerza, y como la misma Polyushka había resaltado, él la había quebrado.

-Chico has entrado a esta habitación durante las últimas dos noches mientras creías que yo dormía.-

El Devil Slayer se congeló.

-Has acariciado su cabello como si de una niña se tratara hasta quedarte dormido, ¿no crees que ambos merecen un poco de sinceridad?-

_¿Por qué no aclaras todo?-_ las palabras de la pelirroja se hicieron paso dentro de su mente. Aún después de tanto tiempo.. _¿eso es lo que las personas continúan esperando de mi?-_ se cuestionó.

Luego de un largo silencio, el chico depositó una de sus manos en el rostro de la joven inconsciente una última vez para confirmar su temperatura.

-He terminado.- informó con su mirada puesta en el suelo, y se dirigió lentamente en dirección a la puerta.

La pelirrosa dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y una vez el chico había marchado, volvió a observar a la chica sobre la cama.

-Mocosos idiotas.-

* * *

Realmente no estaba en absoluto conforme con lo que se suponía era mi pequeño one-shot, pero me alegra mucho saber que haya sido bien recibido! :) Un placer participar del evento, y espero sea el primero de muchos, me alegra haber podido compartir algo que llevaba desde hace demasiado tiempo en mi mente, si han leído alguna de mis otras historias, notarán que tengo tendencia a valorizar demasiado los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes por sobre sus acciones, y realmente quería retratar algo de tortura psicológica hacia Gray (estoy bastante molesta con su personaje XD) Tengo poco tiempo, exámenes en la Universidad y proyectos atrasados que terminar, pero sentía que necesitaba extender esta historia para brindarle mayor sentido, aunque de todos modos creo que me tomará probablemente solo otros dos capítulos. Gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz y me incentivan a desear continuar escribiendo! Tengo que retomar mis viejos proyectos, pero por lo menos 5 borradores con nuevos fanfics Gruvia, así que pronto tendré nuevo material (espero te alegre saberlo Jessica) En fin, muchas gracias!

*De haber errores ortográficos, bueno.. tengo mucho sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón.**

_"Forgiveness falls like gentle rain from heaven to Earth. It is twice blessed; blesses gives you and welcomes you."_

-William Shakespeare._-_

.

Vergüenza. Eso es lo que Gray sentía en ese preciso momento.

Su antiguo yo, se sentiría totalmente avergonzado de que alguien pudiera haberlo visto en tan íntima situación, se sentiría mortificado al descubrir de que alguien lo había visto escaparse por las noches mientras creía a todos dormir, solo para poder satisfacer su intensa necesidad de obtener aunque fuera un pequeño y cobarde instante junto a la maga de agua, sin embargo, no era eso lo que lo avergonzaba en ese preciso momento.

Lo avergonzaba no ser capaz de actuar con claridad. Le avergonzaba esconderse para hacer algo que deseaba poder hacer sin la necesidad de escondérselo al mundo, le avergonzaba no ser capaz de actuar como se suponía que actuara, como todos esperaban que actuara, con valentía, con sinceridad, se avergonzaba de no ser capaz de actuar como Juvia merecía. Ella merecía una disculpa apropiada, ella merecía escuchar de su boca lo que había sucedido, ella merecía poder gritarle y reprocharle todo el daño que egoístamente él le había causado.. ella merecía saber que cada día sin ella había resultado una tortura, que en estos malditos seis meses todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había vivido no había logrado ni por un segundo arrancarla de su mente y que cada noche había deseado poder volver a verla, que cada noche había sido una más dentro de su indefinida cuenta regresiva para regresar a casa junto a ella.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? Definitivamente Ur no lo había entrenado para esto, y la preciada herencia de su padre como Devil Slayer definitivamente no le habían otorgado ninguna fuerza especial para esto.

-¿En qué momento me volví un cobarde?- se cuestionó por lo bajo, antes de dejar escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Me he estado cuestionando lo mismo en estos últimos días.- habló una voz tras de él. -Aún si eres un mago de hielo, estar de pie bajo esta lluvia de seguro no es una buena idea.-

Por primera vez desde que había abandonado aquella habitación, pudo percibir a donde su huida silenciosa lo había conducido, se encontraba en medio de aquel pequeño y abandonado pueblo, totalmente ensopado dada su exposición a la continua lluvia.

-Gray.- le habló ahora con mayor firmeza la persona tras de él.

-¿Por qué no me has forzado a disculparme?- fue la respuesta que obtuvo. -¿Por qué no me he disculpado Erza?-

La mirada de la pelirroja se suavizó en ese momento, y con paso lento pero decidido, se acercó al joven frente a ella, cubriéndolos a ambos con su paraguas.

-Natsu también me preguntó porque aún no le he permitido patear tu trasero dentro de esa habitación.. pero a decir verdad, no creo que forzarte a hacerlo sea lo correcto.-

-¿Tú te has disculpado?- cuestionó ausente, su mirada perdida en la lluvia.

-De rodillas.-

Sus ojos se clavaron automáticamente sobre la maga de re-equipo, incredulidad y sorpresa impresas en su rostro.

-¿D-de rodillas?, ¿tú?, ¿Erza?-

La chica suspiró, y con total naturalidad cuestionó.

-¿Había otra manera?. Jamás imaginé que nuestra misión causaría tanto daño, lo siento por Juvia, lo hice desde un principio pero ni en mis peores pesadillas creí que la dañaríamos a tal punto. Juvia es nuestra nakama, una amiga valiosa, creí que dado mi grado de responsabilidad en esto, era lo apropiado.- confesó.

El Devil Slayer dudó un instante. Erza Scarlet, la caballera Titania se había disculpado de rodillas, sin duda su honor, y su respeto hacia sus compañeros, eran algo que eternamente valoraría de ella.

-¿Cuál fue su respuesta?-

-Dijo que me pusiera en pie.- la chica enfrentó su mirada con una sonrisa. -Juvia dijo que no había nada que disculpar, que lo entendía y que por favor me pusiera en pie.-

Gray sonrió. Esa era Juvia.

-Si a ti te está matando esta situación, creo que puedes imaginar como es que ella se está sintiendo.- comentó Titania.

-¿También me darás un sermón tu?- cuestionó el pelinegro, desvaneciendo por completo su sonrisa.

-No. Yo estoy aquí porque años atrás tu fuiste quien estuvo para mi y porque en esa cabaña, hay una chica que te necesita de vuelta tanto como tu necesitas volver.-

El chico desvió su mirada, cubriendo con su mojado cabello sus ojos, pero a la chica no le molestó, conocía a su amigo y sabía que él entendía a la perfección.

-Tengo entendido que Juvia está despierta ahora, Polyushka habló algo sobre darse un baño. Los demás y yo iremos a un pueblo cercano, necesitamos realizar un par de compras.-

Dicho esto, la chica se alejó lentamente de él, dejándolo nuevamente en pie bajo la lluvia.

-Quizá deberías cambiarte esa ropa.- aconsejó antes de marcharse.

* * *

Ingresó a la casa con lentitud, retirando con cautela sus zapatos mojados y dejando caer al suelo su mojada chaqueta. Observó a su alrededor y pudo confirmar que sus compañeros ya habían marchado en dirección al pueblo vecino, y no pudo evitar pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con amabas mujeres ese día. Su mirada se clavó automáticamente en la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba la maga de agua, _Tengo entendido que Juvia está despierta ahora, Polyushka habló algo sobre darse un baño.- _No lograba escuchar ningún sonido proveniente del pequeño baño, pero tampoco ninguno proveniente de la habitación.

Se debatió unos instantes que se suponía debía hacer, pero al observar una vez más la lluvia que caía fuera de la ventana, respiró profundo y apretando con fuerza sus puños, se obligó a caminar en dirección a la habitación. Hablaría con ella, si estaba dormida la despertaría, si Polyushka allí estaba le diría que era importante, si las palabras adecuadas no salían de su boca, se forzaría a hacerlas salir, ya no huiría, ella no lo habría hecho en su lugar.

Con mano temblorosa se dispuso a abrir la puerta, y antes de darle oportunidad al arrepentimiento, la abrió. Escaneó con inseguridad la habitación, y se sorprendió con el hecho de que esta se encontraba totalmente vacía. Se apresuró en dirección al baño, y golpeó con insistencia llamando por la pelirrosa pero nadie respondió, impaciente se dispuso a ingresar al mismo y se encontró con que nadie se encontraba allí.

-¿Qué demonios?- cuestionó por lo bajo. _¿Dónde están Juvia y la vieja?-  
_

Regresó a la habitación, y corrió en dirección a la cama como si esperara que al hacerlo, la chica que allí había estado descansando horas atrás, fuera a aparecer por arte de magia bajo las sábanas una vez más, pero eso no sucedió.

-¿Juvia?- cuestionó por primera vez, el temor evidente en su voz. -¡Juvia, ¿dónde estás?!-

Escaneo por milésima vez la habitación a su alrededor, eso no podía estar pasando, ella estaba enferma, ninguno sería tan irresponsable como para retirarla de la seguridad de la pequeña cabaña, al menos no sin informárselo.

¿_Qué es lo que realmente esta sucediendo?-_

Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido una vez avistó fuera de la ventana un pequeño destello rosa. Conocía ese pequeño destello rosa.

Corrió fuera de la casa y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la misma, maldiciendo internamente la sensación del barro bajo sus pies descalzos. Se detuvo una vez estuvo frente al objeto que había observado desde la habitación, reconocería donde fuera aquella curiosa sombrilla color rosa, y por sobretodo, reconocería donde fuera a aquellos largos cabellos color azul que se asomaban por debajo de la misma.

-Juvia.-

La chica volteó bruscamente ante el sonido de su propio nombre, y se quedó inmóvil una vez observó al chico que la había llamado.

-G-gray-sama..-

-¿Qué estas haciendo afuera?, estás enferma, deberías estar descansando, ¿dónde se supone que está Polyushka?-

La peliazul clavó su mirada al suelo, y por un instante, el corazón del Devil Slayer se estrujó aún con mayor agresividad ante la imagen frente a él. Aquella chica de complexión débil y cansada, sumisa con sus dedos temblorosos fuertemente aferrados a aquella sombrilla. Sus ojos demostraban que había estado llorando y su incapacidad de mantener contacto visual le indicaban una vez que esa Juvia frente a él, aún no era su Juvia, él quería a su Juvia.

-J-juvia solo quería caminar un poco. Polyushka-san dijo que iría a recoger unas hierbas y los demás se marcharon por un par de horas.. Juvia se sentía sola otra vez.- finalizó casi en un susurro pero él lo entendió.

-Juvia.- la voz del mago de hielo se escuchó ronca, como si algo estuviera obstruyendo su propia respiración.

Lentamente, y con una expresión que la maga de agua no pudo descifrar, el joven se acercó a ella, y por primera vez, puedo observar que el mismo se encontraba descalzo, y a pesar de ser un mago de hielo, podría jurar que temblaba de frío. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la proximidad de sus cuerpos la obligó a retroceder por la sorpresa.

-No.- le indicó tomándola delicadamente por su brazo.

La maga elemental se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de observarlo a los ojos que ahora mantenía cubiertos con su mojado flequillo.

-¿G-ray-sama se encuentr..-

No finalizó su cuestión, cuando sintió como dos fuertes brazos la atraían hacia su cuerpo.

Estaba mojado, y podía sentirlo temblar contra su cuerpo, pero aún así, se sentía cálido, Gray siempre era cálido.

-Perdón.- susurró abrazándola aún con mayor intensidad. -Lo lamento, todo, absolutamente todo, te lo explicaré, te contaré cada detalle, yo.. yo no puedo cambiar lo que hice, pero lo lamento, entenderé si no me disculpas, lo entenderé Juvia pero por favor.. estoy aquí, no volveré a marcharme.. lo prometo, no sin ti..-

En aquel momento, la maga elemental no sabía que hacer, las palabras no parecían querer salir, probablemente porque no sabía que decir. Durante seis meses, durante seis largos meses había esperado por él, y ahora estaba allí, prometiendo que no se volvería a ir.

-Lo siento.- susurró el chico una vez, escondiendo su rostro sobre su hombro.

-Gray-sama.- llamó la peliazul, pero en respuesta solo logró que el chico se aferrara más a ella, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella fuera a desaparecer.

Lentamente, aún sin comprender en totalidad la situación en la que se veía involucrada, la maga de agua dejó caer su preciada sombrilla al suelo, y dudosa, rodeó con sus pequeños brazos al joven frente a ella, correspondiendo a su abrazo a medida que nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

-Juvia no está enojada. J-uvia no culpa a Gray-sama o a Erza-san, ella entiende..- continuó a medida que acariciaba con delicadeza el alborotado cabello del chico. -Aún si Juvia sufrió, toda esa gente sobrevivió gracias a Gray-sama y los demás, Juvia jamás sería tan egoísta, ella sabe que fue lo mejor y no necesita explicaciones, Gray-sama ha vuelto y eso era todo lo que Juvia podía querer.-

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del Devil Slayer se tensaba, y con delicadeza colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas obligándolo a mirarla.

-Juvia creyó que Gray-sama no era real.. pero Juvia no está molesta con Gray-sama, jamás lo estará.-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan buena conmigo?-

-Porque Juvia ama a Gray-sama, y Juvia no lo amaría si no supiera que Gray-sama es especial, alguien que jamás le haría daño a sus nakamas sin razón.- le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? No soy especial, jamás lo he sido.-

Sin desvanecer la sonrisa de su rostro, la peliazul guió con sus manos el rostro del mago de hielo en dirección al cielo donde por primera vez en seis meses, el sol comenzaba a aparecer.

-Juvia lo sabe porque Gray-sama es el único que ha podido alejar la lluvia. Gray-sama quizá nunca lo entienda, pero él es la única persona que ha sido capaz de mostrarle siempre la luz a Juvia, y por eso para ella, Gray-sama siempre será la persona más especial en el mundo. Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no estaba listo para hablar aún, pero jamás dudó de su arrepentimiento, ella sabe que tipo de hombre es Gray-sama y que atesora con todo su corazón a sus nakamas, por eso cuidó de Juvia todas estas noches aún cuando creía que ella no lo sabía.-

El mago de hielo estuvo al borde de maldecir a la pelirrosa internamente por haberle contado a la maga de agua sobre sus visitas nocturnas, pero una vez más, no deseaba hacerlo, deseaba responder, decir algo, lo que fuera, pero sabía que ninguna palabra podría compararse a lo hermoso de todo lo que Juvia acaba de decir. Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido, una vez sintió como una de las manos de la chica volvía a acariciar con ternura su cabello, y en ese instante, observando la mirada divertida que la chica le dedicaba, todo cobró sentido, Polyushka no había abierto su boca. Juvia lo había sabido, porque Juvia no había estado dormida.

Las suaves caricias en sus mejillas y cabello que había creído sentir en sus sueños, al caer accidentalmente dormido junto a su cama al concurrir a su habitación, habían sido reales. Juvia había sabido que él había estado allí observándola y jugando con sus azules risos, y sin embargo había fingido no hacerlo para no presionarlo. Juvia siempre estaba pensando en él y su bienestar, Juvia siempre esperaba por él.

Con los tímidos rayos de sol golpeando sobre sus rostros por primera vez en tres días, y la sonrisa sincera dibujada en el pálido rostro de la maga de agua, el Devil Slayer supo que su Juvia estaba de vuelta, la Juvia cuyos ojos brillantes le hacían sentir que todo estaba y estaría bien. No volvería a abandonar a esta Juvia. No defraudaría a esta Juvia.

-Gray-sama está muy mojado.- comentó la chica apartándose de él y tomando su sombrilla antes de cerrarla. -Quizá deberíamos entrar. Polyushka-san se enfadará si ve a Juvia fuera de la casa y definitivamente estará furiosa si Gray-sama también se pesca un resfriado.- rió. -¿Vamos Gray-sama?- cuestionó ofreciéndole su mano, que para su sorpresa y alegría, él tomó de inmediato.

-Aún quiero explicarte un par de cosas antes de que vuelvan los demás.- insistió con evidente nerviosismo.

-Gray-sama, Juvia de verdad no necesita explicaciones, ella..-

Sus palabras se vieron calladas al encontrarse sus labios con los fríos labios del chico frente a ella. Quién sorpresivamente, la había atraído una vez mas hacia su cuerpo.

-En verdad hay un par de cosas que quiero explicarte antes de vuelvan los demás.- sonrió nervioso una vez se apartó de la muy sorprendida maga elemental, quien simplemente logró asentir con su rostro completamente ruborizado.

-Ahora realmente deberíamos entrar, no quiero a la vieja Polyushka enfadada porque eres una irresponsable que no sabe permanecer en su habitación.-

Dicho esto, el chico arrastró a la chica en dirección a su hogar, el sol finalmente hacía su aparición en Villa Lluviosa, y sin importar a donde se dirigieran, algo era seguro, Gray haría lo que fuera por asegurarse de que ese sol siempre brillara en la vida de su maga de agua. Siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, las cosas realmente estarían bien. 

* * *

*Jessica, no ruedes, mejor lee(? Jaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

*Dany, como bien sabes, este es el último capítulo, y te lo dedico :) Gracias por el aguante y por tomarte el trabajo de ayudarme y darme tu opinión, como siempre digo eres muy divertida, me encanta haberte conocido amiga amante del Gruvia :3

Gray bastante fuera de personaje, y una historia bastante, bastante alterna, pero espero la hayan disfrutado! :3


End file.
